icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Season
The 2011–12 Hockey East women's ice hockey season ' marked the continuation of the annual tradition of competitive ice hockey among Hockey East members. Exhibition CIS Exhibition Regular season News and notes October *In her Boston University Terriers debut on September 30, 2011, Isabel Menard logged three assists against North Dakota.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/093011aaf.html The following day (also against North Dakota), Menard scored her first goal as a Terrier.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/100111aaa.html November *November 3: The Vermont Catamounts won their first ever game at New Hampshire by a 4-1 tally at the Whittemore Center.http://uvmathletics.com/news/2011/11/3/WHOCKEY_1103114336.aspx Catamounts goalie Roxanne Douville made 33 saves, while freshman Amanda Pelkey notched a goal and an assist. *November 18: Minnesota skater Amanda Kessel registered 5 points as the Golden Gophers defeated the New Hampshire Wildcats by an 11-0 tally. New Hampshire starting goalie Jenn Gilligan made 27 saves but allowed eight goals in two periods. She was replaced by Moe Bradley in the third period. Bradley stopped 11 of 14 shots as the Wildcats suffered their worst loss in the 35 year history of the program.http://unhwildcats.com/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20111118v4lz74 *November 26: New Hampshire Wildcats player Nicole Gifford scored the first hat trick of her careerhttp://unhwildcats.com/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20111126t46aan as the Wildcats defeated the Princeton Tigers by a 3-1 mark. The Wildcats improved to 38-5-2 lifetime against Princeton.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/recaps12.php?wprnunh1.n26 December *December 22: In recognition of the ten-year anniversary of the Women's Hockey East Association, the Friars announced their Providence Hockey East All-Decade Team. Six forwards, five defenders and two goalies were honored.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/122211aaa.html January *January 10: The Dartmouth Big Green and Providence Friars played each other in an outdoor game at Fenway Park in Boston. Providence skater Brooke Simpson scored her first career NCAA goal.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/011012aaa.html With 1:14 remaining in regulation, Big Green forward Camille Dumais scored the game winning goal on Providence netminder Genevieve Lacasse as the Big Green prevailed by a 3-2 mark.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/recaps12.php?wdarprv1.j10 *'January 22: Maine hosted Providence College for the Sixth Annual Hockey East Skating Strides Against Breast Cancer event. The Black Bears bested the Friars in an overtime finish by a 3-2 mark. Maine improved to 13-8-6 on the season and 7-6-2 in Hockey East play. Maine goals were scored by Brianne Kilgour, Brittany Dougherty and Danielle Ward. Mary Dempsey from the Patrick Dempsey Cancer Center participated in the ceremonial puck drop. Commemorative game jerseys with pink color were auctioned off after the game. In addition, the team participated in an autograph session in which all fans received a signed team photo. http://www.goblackbears.com/sports/w-hockey/2011-12/releases/20120122xlgy1p *'January 25': Kerrin Sperry recorded her first shutout of the season as she logged 30 saves. In addition, Isabel Menard logged the 100th point of her NCAA career as the Terriers prevailed over the rival Boston College Eagles by a 6-0 tally.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/012512aaa.html *'January 29': The Huskies participated in the annual Hockey East Skating Strides game at the Freitas Ice Forum. Against the Providence Friars, the Huskies were defeated by a 5-2 mark. With the loss, the Huskies fell to 3-18-7 overall. The Huskies ended up being swept in the season series. In a pre-game ceremony, UConn presented Hockey East Associate Commissioner Kathy Winters with a donation of $10,000, representing the Friends of Mel Foundation. Of note, the Huskies set a program-record for funds raised in the Skating Strides event.http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/012912aaa.html February *'February 11': Before the match against the Eagles, Connecticut announced the Connecticut Hockey East All-Decade Team (in commemoration of Hockey East’s 10th Anniversary). The forwards named included: Jennifer Chaisson, Jaclyn Hawkins and Tiffany Owens. The honored defenders included Cristin Allen and Natalie Vibert. Kaitlyn Shain was named All-Decade goaltender.http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/020912aaa.html *'February 17': Northeastern ended their 13 year Beanpot championship drought when Casey Pickett scored the game winning goal in overtime past Boston University goaltender Kerrin Sperry. The Huskies prevailed by a 4-3 tally with the other Huskies goals scored by Kendall Coyne, Lucie Povova, and Sonia St. Martin. Huskies goaltender Florence Schelling made a season best 43 saves to claim her 17th win of the season.http://gonu.com/news/2012/2/7/WHOCKEY_0207125607.aspx Standings In-season honors Players of the week Defensive players of the week Rookies of the week Team of the week Monthly awards Player of the month Goaltender of the month Rookie of the month Hockey East tournament Hockey East 10th Anniversary Team On February 29, 2012, Hockey East named its 10th Anniversary Team, along with a group of Honorable Mention players. http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201202/feb29dec.php Honorable mention See also * 2010–11 Hockey East women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 WCHA women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 ECAC women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 CHA women's ice hockey season References Hockey East Category:Hockey East